legendsofthemultiuniversefandomcom-20200215-history
Caster/Medea (Fate/stay night)
Caster is the Caster-class Servant of Souichirou Kuzuki in the Fifth Holy Grail War of Fate/stay night. She also acts as the Master of another Servant, Assassin. She is also a Masterless Servant in the Subcategory Holy Grail War of Fate/Labyrinth, and one of the Servants able to be summoned by the Protagonist in the Grand Order conflicts of Fate/Grand Order. Personality As she began to betray her original master, Atrum Galliasta, Caster had shown a surprising amount of morality as she freed the children that Atram had planned to sacrifice, before completely destroying his workshop. While she was about to disappear after killing her first Master, she lamented that she would disappear before being able to fight. She would disappear unable to do anything as a pitiful Servant summoned only to be trampled upon. While such a situation was vexing, it was not out of the ordinary for her. It had always been that way for her, as she has always been used as a tool by others. She had always been treated unreasonably, and she was never once understood by anyone. Her life was always controlled by someone else, and her mind was destroyed at a young age to save a hero chosen by the gods. She was cursed to blindly love a man she had never seen just because he was favored by the goddess of beauty, which led to her being forced to betray her own father and country. She was originally an innocent person, but after suffering from repeated betrayal, she thought "Hmmm, fine, I might as well sink to rock bottom". Because of this, she was tainted by evil She has no true memory after that point. She was brought to an unfamiliar country after betraying her father for a man, and made into a witch that cut apart her own brother and threw the pieces into the sea to escape her native country. After all that happened, even the man who had wanted it done cast her aside in order to become king after saying he could not marry a witch. Her origin is that she was controlled and taken to an unknown country, marked as a witch, and thrown away by the only person on which she could rely. There is nothing people can blame her for, and while the people around her were aware of that fact, they still demanded for her to be a witch. People wanted a convenient scapegoat that they could blame for any disaster, whether it is an evil to protect the king or an evil to be on the end of evil superstitions. She was part of an unchanging pattern where people demand easily understandable evil to reassure themselves of the own goodness. She was considered the perfect sacrifice in that regard with the only person she could rely on, her father, in a distant country. Nobody defended her, and they gladly blamed her for all the ugly things in the world. They decided every ugliness was the witch's doing, from being poor, to hating others, the fact that humans are ugly, or even that people die. She merely accepted that fact, and she decided because she can only live as a witch, that she would act as a witch. She imposed such a reason of existence on herself as it is the only role people gave to the girl called a witch who never had a free will. She swore to show them the ugliness of their wishes that they demanded of her. If they do not know their own ugliness, they can stay ignorant, go to hell for their own crimes, and suffer forever. They won't be able to get out of hell, where they will suffer forever as criminals because they do not know what crimes they have committed. Nobody actually wished for such a thing, and neither did she wish for it. She seeks revenge against her will, without having any wish for herself. Her entire outlook changed upon meeting Kuzuki. Her main talents lie in plotting and crafting plans. She likes reticent men of sincerity and girls in adorable clothes, and she dislikes muscles. She's merciless against mature women. She doesn't like to be called a "witch", and while she will forgive someone once, she will prepare an appropriate punishment for those who call her a "witch" twice. In the manga adaptation, it is revealed that, Caster has gone psychologically insane at one point in her life, and she did so again following Kuzuki's death. She enjoys playing cooking lessons simulations on the NDS. While she is still a novice when it comes to actual cooking, the Grand Order storyline revealed that Caster possess remarkable skills when it comes to building models, especially model ships and diorama of locations, which she also enchants. The Miracle Elite Storyline Trouble in London TBA Legends of the Multi-Universe: Armageddon TBA LOTM: Weirdmageddon Caster returns as an ally to the heroes. Allies: Souichirou Kuzuki, Assassin, Marluxia (Master in LOTM: Armagedddon), Amy Rose Enemies: Shirou Emiya, Saber, Rin Tohsaka, Gilgamesh, Ruby Rose, Nagito Komaeda Relationships Souichirou Kuzuki Assassin Saber Marluxia Larxene BlackWarGreyMon Ruby Rose Amy Rose Nagito Komaeda Hooded Gallery Casterwithhood.png Casterwithhood1.png Casterwithhood2.png Casterwithhood3.jpg Casterwithhood4.jpg Casterwithhood5.jpg Casterwithhood6.jpg Casterwithhood7.jpg Casterwithhood8.jpg Casterwithhood9.jpg Casterwithhood10.jpg Casterwithhood11.jpg Casterwithhood12.jpg Casterwithhood13.png Casterwithhood14.png Casterwithhood15.jpg Casterwithhood16.jpg Casterwithhood17.jpg Casterwithhood18.jpg Casterwithhood19.jpg Casterwithhood20.png 05-Caster-has-Saber.jpg No Hood Gallery Casternohood.jpg Casterfacereveal.jpg Ufotable_HF_Casual_Caster.jpg Casternohood1.jpg CasternoHood2.jpg Casternohood2.png Casternohood3.jpg Casternohood4.jpg Casternohood5.jpg Casternohood6.png Casternohood7.jpg Casternohood8.jpg Casternohood9.jpg Casternohood10.png Casternohood11.png Casternohood12.jpg Casternohood13.jpg Casternohood14 Casternohood15.png Casternohood16.jpg Casternohood17.jpg Casternohood18.png Casternohood19.jpg Casternohood20.jpg Casternohood21.png Casternohood22.jpg Casternohood23.jpg Casternohood24.jpg Casternohood25.jpg Casternohood26.png Casternohood27.jpg assassinrun.gif|Caster Chasing Assassin Anime-Fate-(series)-Caster-(Fatestay-night)-FateStay-Night-2967939.jpeg dfa9ac491e9aff994dc9b5710006e4c3.jpg Category:Characters Category:Villains Category:Characters from the Fate universe Category:Witches Category:Murderers Category:Outcast Category:Necromancers Category:Tragic Villains Category:Seeker Of Vengeance Category:Master Manipulator Category:Knife Wielders Category:Summoners Category:Brainwashers Category:Wrathful Characters Category:Neutral Evil Category:Purple Haired Characters Category:Magic Users Category:Court of British Underworld Category:Characters voiced and/or played by Tara Platt Category:Reformed Villains Category:Characters with Bad Tempers Category:Character in Legends of the Multi-Universe: Armageddon Category:Characters in LOTM: Weirdmageddon Category:Animated characters Category:Brotherhood of Vader Category:Hell Councils Category:King Drasil's minions